


【求助】谁都好，能帮我破解现状吗？

by A9051



Series: 论坛体 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 存在一点开车要素, 带卡 - Freeform, 注意避雷, 琳第一人称, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *现pa，全员存活。我是变态！*当初有偷评论区的评论T T谢谢被我偷窃的各位老师！存在脑洞起源&借了许多梗，都在lof标注了这里就不写了T T好懒（靠
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 论坛体 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966495
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

lz

不好意思……请问这个时间还有人在逛论坛吗？问题有点棘手。

考虑到这里的交流风格比较温和一些，所以才决定过来求助……希望大家能帮帮我，谢谢。

我先简要说明一下情况好了。

……好像也没什么好说明的，我现在和两位同事在一个房间里睡觉。刚才迷迷糊糊已经快要睡着的时候，感觉隔壁的床在晃动……还有……

还有那种声音……你们……你们懂吧？

我……求问，我现在该怎么办……

1

？？？

等一下，楼主，想询问一下性别问题。三男还是三女，都说不太通吧。

2

那不是更好吗.jpg

lz

啊，十分抱歉！因为我只是想询问一下怎么解决这个现状，所以没考虑到要说明那么多……那个，假设有对同性恋感到不适的朋友，看到这里就可以了，建议退出去看别的帖子。

lz

那么我就继续了……

lz

性别是……两男一女……我是那个女的……

3

哇……劲爆。

4

什么！等一下！两男一女，妹子在这里发帖！！那么剩下的两个汉子在……？？我的大脑好像过载了，处理不了这么高难度的算术题！！

5

楼上搞什么www说了对同性恋感到不适的出去啦！

不过楼主在纠结什么啊？这种情况就假装要去洗手间好了吧？

6

楼上你为什么这么熟练啊！

7

两男一女为什么在同一间房间里睡觉……绿的？走了。……等下，因为另外两个是gay哦！绿得非常完美，蹲等后续了。

8

就算是gay一般也不会愿意睡同一个房间吧……不过我也没什么这类朋友就是了，凄凉，只是私自揣测而已。不过也想问问楼主究竟怎么回事

lz

谢谢5楼的建议，但是……以及7楼和8楼……

这样吧，我还是从头说明好了，希望到时候可以解答你们的疑惑。不过解决完这些问题后能尽快帮我出主意吗？抱歉真的很着急，因为考虑到手机光可能吓到他们，所以我现在缩在被子里，真的很闷……

而且……总觉得……他们……总之很着急就是了，我尽快打字，稍等一下哦。

9

那种声音？总觉得他们什么？什么？我不懂诶~楼主好好说明一下啊~

10

楼主呢？刷了会儿别的回来了还没打完字啊，我现在好想看这个后续啊哈哈哈哈

11

+1 有点困了都，楼主能快点吗

lz

我们部门今天解决了一个困扰很久的难题，所以上司就提议举行聚餐活动。因为这个难题主要是依靠同事K和同事O共同解决的（就是刚才提到的两位同事），所以大家都在恭喜他们俩啦，中途就看得出来O有点喝多了。之后K又被O拉着喝了很多酒……嗯，K平常就不是爱喝酒的类型，酒量也就一般。O的话爱好其实是果汁……我也有劝他们少喝一点啦，不过反而被O灌了几瓶……啊抱歉，我也喝得有点多，脑袋里乱乱的，叙述似乎没有什么逻辑。

总之因为今天实在太高兴了！所以大家都有点喝多了。K那边似乎是彻底醉了，问话也没有什么回应，O他超级兴奋，喝到一半举着酒瓶就在唱歌……而且怎么也不肯走，闹到最后就只剩下上司和我，还有O和K四个人了。相比之下只有我的情况好一点，再加上我们三个是发小，所以上司就把他们两个拜托给我了。

幸亏O只是兴奋而已，但还没有到走不了路的地步……反倒是K完全就黏在O身上了。老实说我还从没见过K这个样子，因为一直在我面前表现超可靠的……一路上我照应着他们两个，安全到家啦。本来我就打算回家去了，啊对了，他们俩是合住的关系，我住他们隔壁那栋楼。但是O无论如何都不同意，说是：就算只有那么一段短短的路程，也难保不会遇上什么事啊！放任R一个人回家那我不就是个垃圾吗！

并且在身上还挂着一个K的情况下，就想弯腰穿鞋，坚持要送我回去……我说你这是都把K当成的身体的一部分了吧！醉到这个程度了到底在逞强什么啊……超无奈的。再看看他们俩的样子，干脆就留下来照顾他们了。至于睡一个房间也差不多是这个原因啦，O他无论如何都不肯同意我睡沙发，可是他们两个大男人睡沙发根本就挤不下啊！

……叹气。心好累。

总之现状是我睡在他们房间的床上，O搬出了之前买的折叠床，他们两个人挤在上面……能听到床在晃动也是这个原因……

lz

啊，抱歉久等了，中途换了几口气。麻烦帮帮我吧，去……去洗手间的话，怎么说呢，因为……我被吵醒的时候……他们已经……天呐总之……总之不行吧，这样会吓到他们的……尤其是O……

而且……虽然也有可能是我想错了，他们两个毕竟都不是这种人，我……我完全没想到会有这种情况发生……但是……万一他们真的在……会、会有阴影吧……

12

O的男友力有点高！？

13

可惜是个基佬w

14

等下！等下我的大脑！我的大脑面对算术问题又过载了！！客厅的沙发不能睡，O和K是合租关系，那么应该有O的房间和K的房间才对吧！！楼主睡某个人的房间他们俩睡另一个房间不就好了吗！！

15

楼上想说的就是我想说的。我才夸楼主绿得严谨来着，脸疼。

16

为什么不行？我觉得完全OK吧，楼主到底在担心什么啊？尤其是O？O怎么了吗？这样遮遮掩掩的没办法帮你解决喔？

17

楼上都好严肃啊，我超想笑的w一想到楼主在这寂寞的夜里，身边伴着奇怪的声音，缩在被窝里编辑这个帖子，超可怜的好吗www

18

这么一说，在这种情况下还顾及我们感受的楼主，不也是男友力超高吗！诸君，我爱上楼主了！

lz

房间的问题是我没有解释清楚！只有客厅和卧室啦，本来住在这个小区的只有我和K而已，所以准确来说O和K的房子，曾经仅仅是K的家而已。O是前段时间才回国的，暂时也没有找到合适的房子，所以就住在K家里了。

K的房间里只有单人床而已，折叠床就是因为这个买的……

结果过了两三天他们俩就习惯住在一起了，K就提议说替O买一张单人床，但是O说：那干脆买双人床好啦！反正两个男人睡在一起也没问题吧！

还说：就算之后我搬出去了，你一个人睡双人床也舒服一点啊！

之类的、明明很合理但是听起来就是怪怪的理由……

在O的坚持之下，最后买了双人床。是这样。

lz

一说到这个，他们根本不只是买了双人床啊！因为摆了双人床，房间一下子就变得拥挤了，所以干脆进行了大扫除，把房子都装修了一遍，还一起买了衣服和洗漱用品什么的，真的不是什么新婚生活吗……不行好闷

19

我比较在意，他们俩谁上谁下……（超小声）

20

O真的不是在最开始就意图不轨吗？www楼上真是的，K完全没有行动能力了吧，绝对是O在上啊。这么一想……噫，心机！

21

什么啊！！让楼主留在家里的也是O吧！哪有人策划着这种事还把人家女孩子留下来啊……

22

说不定是变态咧^_^

23

楼上属于什么妖魔鬼怪？滚出去谢谢。楼主，这样好了，你先试着翻个身？不管他们是不是真的在……也算是预警一下吧？

24

我觉得O超可爱啊，爱好是果汁，喝醉了唱歌，又对女孩子温柔体贴，完全不像是会做奇怪的事的人诶……反倒是K有可能装醉？一直黏在O的身上，我说，男孩子们醉酒还会这样的吗？总觉得有点刻意了……

25

男人醉酒根本不会想做啊。想做的又根本没有醉到那种程度，80%都是为了想做而装的吧。至少我身边都这样。没懂这帖。

26

是喔，梦呓或者翻身一下吧！考验演技的时刻到了楼主！

lz

刚才……试着……翻了个身。

27

结果呢！结果怎么样！

28

坐等www有点好奇后续

29

哇！！！！什么劲爆的帖子！！深夜福利啊！！！楼主求细节！！！！

30

楼上求细节的哈哈哈哈求什么细节啊你在www姿势吗？我也在意谁上谁下！楼主介意说一下吗？

lz

然后我听到动作停了，然后他们两个就……

O（很小声）：……K，R她……

K（更小声）：你出去……

…………………………………………

lz

对了，R是我的代称。

……怎么说呢，我现在……K……K是我男神啊……QAQ……

31

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

32

男神形象幻灭现场，可怜。点蜡。

33

诶？男神？这么说楼主不知道他俩是gay？

34

为什么我觉得好兴奋啊有种偷听墙角的快感！！！我就直说了我是变态！！！

35

楼主呢哈哈哈哈哈快出来吧想看后续哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈深夜还有这种有趣的帖子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

36

所以呢？出去了吗？嘿嘿嘿。

37

楼上根本都是一群变态www所以现在敲定真的在做咯？这种情况R你还是出去比较好吧。觉得刚才的时机不错啊，趁机起床出去不是很好吗？

lz

为什么啊！怎么会这样啊！他们怎么会……天呐我要疯了！他们怎么……


	2. Chapter 2

lz

为什么啊！怎么会这样啊！他们怎么会……天呐我要疯了！他们怎么……

38

心疼楼主www冷静点啦，话说楼主是在惋惜K被O吃了咯？

39

肯定啊，K不是楼主男神嘛。

40

上司是什么心态，让一个女孩子送两个醉酒的成年男人回家，怎么想都太危险了吧……

41

楼上审题啦，是发小，当然放心啦。

42

想听细节……楼主……那个……有没有……那种……更多的……

43

哪里来的变态www

44

我更在意楼主在纠结什么……两个发小在一起了，觉得被背叛了吗？

45

诶，那倒是……这么一想，楼主也有可能为了美化自己而修改事实吧？说实话O的前后行为实在太冲突了啊，如果对女孩子这么绅士（褒义）的话，没道理会做这种事吧……会好尴尬诶。

46

？楼上什么意思？

47

就是……楼主本身比较婊的可能性啊。

48

……45的意思是，楼主其实不是被O强制留下，而是打算趁着酒醉和两个人都发生关系？？？以此掌控两个人？？？楼上是不是没有过发小啊，就算不发生关系，作为发小也会无条件守护/陪伴对方的好吗，完全不成立

lz

刚才因为太震惊了所以下意识继续装睡了！你们……就是……因为……因为他们俩完全不是这种人啊！O那边是纯情系啦！小时候我们两个的距离稍微近一点就会害羞的那一种，而且现在也是这样……

K也是，不如说他看起来超冷淡的，性冷感系？我不清楚啦！总之就是一副不会做这种事的样子……

lz

暂时超安静……我好担心他们听到我的心跳声……

lz

………………………………

49

这种事说不好吧ww有些人就是道貌岸然的呢

50

也不能说是道貌岸然吧…性癖的事……（吹口哨）

51

哇，楼上听起来就很像变态呢！

52

怎么发省略号？R酱怎么了www

lz

…………………………

53

鼓起勇气R酱！请把那些羞耻的话说出口吧！毕竟是他们做错在先，请务必不用客气！

54

wwwwww搞什么啦，楼主还好吗？看这个反应，他们俩是继续了？

55

大胆一点啦！火辣！come on啊楼主！深夜话题诶！

lz

O：嘶你别突然夹紧……

啊啊啊啊够了我不想听细节啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜……O你给我住口啦！！！！！

lz

呜呜呜呜……

56

噫……刺激！请继续！

57

www果然一开始会拘谨后来就慢慢放开了呢！请继续吧R酱！

58

楼上以励志的语气说着变态的话语。

59

夹紧！www这么一说，距离楼主发帖已经过了半小时了，正常来讲应该差不多结束了吧？ 刚才是K逼迫O结束的信号也说不定呢！

60

心疼R哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你就当萌RPS咯？

61

楼上wwwRPS怎么一样啦，那可是发小诶。因为太熟悉了所以才显得尴尬啊，这么说好了，撞见爸爸妈妈在做这种事，三个人都超尴尬吧，但是假装不知道的话就只有孩子一个人尴尬而已……我倒是完全能理解楼主顾虑这么多的心情。这种情况完全不敢轻举妄动吧。

lz

不、没……没有继续。他们出去了。

62

？？？这是什么展开？

63

诶——出去了——好失落——

64

www你们到底有多想听墙角啦……心疼一下R好不好，一个女孩子听到这种事，超糟糕的。

lz

都说了他们不是那种人！发现我在场当然会出去啦！

65

诶？

66

……楼主的意思是？

67

……所以他们俩是喝醉了，然后忘了R在房间里，然后就做起来了？

68

给R点蜡，作为发小，存在感有点低呢。

69

明明是三个人的电影~我却始终不能有姓名~?

lz

因为他们出去了，所以稍微冷静一点了……我还是不能冷静，这、这个情况，他们应该……尝试过很多次了吧？

70

绝对是。所以？

71

楼主在纠结什么喔，完全没懂www

lz

既然尝试过很多次，那就说明早就应该确定关系了吧……？可是他们两个完全没有告诉过我，他们在恋爱啊？

72

发小在自己身边做了这种事，结果在意的居然是这个吗wwwR某种方面来说还真是天然呢

73

没必要汇报吧……就算是发小也没有汇报恋爱关系的必要吧？

74

楼主是不是有什么没说的人设啊w快点老实交代

75

也许是因为性向原因，所以才没说呢？

lz

算了，反正都到这个程度了……

虽然缩在被子里，但是大概能听出来……

O：做到一半叫我怎么出去啊！你讲点理……（难道你还想继续吗？我看错你了！）

K：……难道你要在这里继续做吗？

O：……啊？

K：出去做总行了吧……去浴室……你之前不是说……

K：……

K：……镜子……

然后他们就莫名其妙达成协议了……O和K披了衣服之后，O先下的床，之后K下床的时候踉跄了一下，撞到了折叠床。

O：我抱你出去啊，你根本走不了……

K：嘘……R没醒吧？

O没说话，直接就把K抱起来了。大概是公主抱吧，因为之后O说没有手开门，让K开门……

lz

请问一下大家，这样能看出是恋爱关系吗？

lz

性向原因吗？他们难道认为我会因为性向就看不起他们两个吗……？那也太看不起我了吧！

76

我之前还在想楼主喝了酒还这么稳定的画风真厉害，现在我相信她喝多了哈哈哈哈哈哈

77

都走不了了——！需要抱出去！那是多激烈！楼主到底省略了多少细节！啊啊啊我不依我想听细节！楼主我想听细节！

78

镜子！！！镜子！！！这么激烈的play吗！！！

79

呜哇出去了好可惜……！R酱要不要追出去听听看！！！wwww

80

楼上死变态赶快出去啦！www哪有追出去听的啊！考虑一下楼主身为女孩子的心情好不好

81

八卦有什么错！我想听镜子有关的事！

82

楼上www话说回来，公主抱，O莫非很高吗？之前也说身上挂着K，现在又轻松地把成年男人抱出去……

lz

不行，觉得好生气……！究竟为什么不告诉我他们两个恋爱了啊？而且……而且还把我忘了，这种事……明明是O把我留下来的，结果却忘了我在场，超生气！

lz

镜子是什么作用……等一下，镜子是……

lz

你们都住口啦！！！不要再说了！！！

83

wwwwww楼主炸毛了，都怪你们ww

84

噗噗ヾ(??3?)ノ给楼主顺毛~但是我还是想说，能继续讲讲O和K的事吗？

85

想知道O和K的人设www能麻烦楼主稍微透露一点吗？

86

“K……”O低头亲了亲K的唇角，他的手紧紧扣着K的腰肢，让自己好好地沉入K的身体之中。

酒精的效用在此刻尽显，欲望和乙醇以奇妙的方式联结在一起，联手烧灼着他的理智。身下的人柔软而温和地包容着他，不止是神情与态度，同样包括某个湿润多情的地方。

“K……”

O再一次低声说，他捉着K的手指，将那截细长的指骨引导向那个小洞，劝哄着它进行触碰。顺从和黑暗吞噬着他的忍耐，他突然放开K，狠狠地进入到了最深处。

“哈啊……！”

K把声音吞了回去。他的眼睫颤抖，竭力忍耐着一次次的冲撞。脆弱的床架发出摇曳的声响，盖过了肉体相撞的声音，也掩盖了粘稠泛滥的水声。K紧紧攀住了O的背部，他浑浑噩噩，只知道敞开自己，任由O随意索取。

但就在此时，耳边突然传来极轻的梦呓，女孩娇软的声音炸响在耳边……

87

楼上！wwwwwwww靠！

88

开车了！！！开车了！！！

89

wwwwwwwwwwww搞什么wwww你们考虑过楼主的感受吗

90

一分钟，我要这辆车的所有资料。

lz

………………………………

91

wwwww楼主出现了！！！楼主请问你有什么感想？

lz

删除刚才那个楼层了……请不要再开这种玩笑了可以吗？虽然他们的确……但是这样对待我的朋友我决不允许。

92

诶……楼主自己开了这种帖嘛……

93

我也觉得有点过分啦……毕竟是真人哦？这样……的确有点……楼主干脆删帖吧？反正现在问题也解决了吧，虽然我们没帮上忙就是了

94

诶，但我觉得楼主的问题已经转变了！从破解“隔壁同事在鼓掌我该怎么避免尴尬”的现状，变成了破解“我的发小偷偷在一起了没有告诉我我该怎么揭穿他们”的现状。

95

楼上www说起来我觉得楼主的帖应该换个标题，绝对会吸引超多人的。

96

比如？

97

我仿佛在演唱会会场隔壁……？

lz

要我说人设我一时也说不清楚……由我来说似乎不太好，但是O……小时候是喜欢我的，而我喜欢K……虽然大家都没有表白啦！但是多少能看出来一点。总之、总之O比较黏我，他和K的关系比较差劲，和K出了什么问题，有很多都会询问我到底该怎么解决的……

啊，不过O和K表面看起来关系比较差劲，其实感情很好哦？要类比的话，类似于平常黏在一起的猫和狗吧？但是在交流问题上就会导致吵架……只要不说话就能好好依偎在一起了！

现在的话，我们三个人的关系……更接近于K是我的哥哥吧？我是O的姐姐，这样。

O如果是作为弟弟，真的非常乖巧可爱！

98

我与我的两个竹马的惨烈修罗场？

99

你拍一我拍一，你们自己做游戏。

你在东北拍西瓜，而我只能玩泥巴

100

今夜，隔壁神奇的声音让我彻夜难眠ww

101

楼上们在搞什么wwwwww突然开始起标题wwww

102

楼主一言不合就戴上了弟弟滤镜呢w

103

但是他们做了也是事实啊……话说楼主，所以这是，弟弟瞒着自己谈恋爱了，所以内心很不开心？好像稍微能理解一点楼主纠结的点了……

104

楼主不止是弟弟瞒着自己谈恋爱了www连哥哥也瞒着自己谈恋爱了www

105

不不不，最糟心的是哥哥和弟弟瞒着自己互相谈起了恋爱

106

你们还要捅刀www最最糟心的是还撞见了哥哥弟弟的现场好吗？

lz

………………………………

107

R酱又怎么啦~

lz

……浴室的声音。

lz

听得到。


	3. Chapter 3

lz

……浴室的声音。

lz

听得到。

108

打脸来得如此之快www楼主认真地替O和K捍卫着尊严，结果当事人完全不要脸了呢！

109

拉响警报！拉响警报！请各位变态进入一级戒备，准备好偷听墙角！

110

才刚刚松了一口气的R……www刚才都已经冷静一点了呢

111

想要维护发小，反而被发小打脸了w真的好心疼R

112

让女孩子去听墙角的话太残忍了！但是贴子要继续啊，所以浴室隔音差真是帮了大忙了！（闭目合掌

113

哈哈哈哈楼上ww隔音效果真是太差了……感谢装修公司！

lz

不……虽然隔音效果是差了一点。但是，我觉得……

lz

是K太大声了……

114

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

115

等下，K不是性冷感人设吗wwwww

lz

他们是不是又把我忘了！！！我超生气！！！

116

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

lz

K一直在叫O的名字……我明天不想叫O的名字了……

117

噫……！这么激烈吗！话说K刚才在房间里都没有很大声吧？不然楼主应该会提……为什么去浴室了就www

118

这就是，镜子的魔力8！

119

镜子的魔力2333照理来说应该害羞才对吧！叫得更大声了……www

120

镜子对O君发动精神攻击！O君狂暴态！on！

O君对K君发动物理攻击！K君崩溃态！on！

应该是这样的流程吧！

121

楼上www这样一点都不香艳了好不好

lz

O说让K看镜子……不看的话就不让K……我说不出口啦！

…………………………

O这家伙，我明天一定要揍他！够了不要再让我听细节了！！！

你放过镜子和K啦！！！

122

wwwwwR酱已经要爆炸了www

123

诶，诶诶诶www果然情趣

124

我猜，O的原话应该是，不看的话，就不让K射~?

125

楼上说出来了……！

lz

住口啦！！！不要再让我回忆起来了！！！

126

www楼主www好歹有这么多人帮你转移注意力啦www

lz

画面都要出现了！真的要疯掉了！！！这两个笨蛋绝对是忘记我还在这个家里了吧！

lz

你们已经完全清醒了吧，现在只不过是在玩什么情趣而已！

127

www我觉得没醒，和R酱一样属于醉酒兴奋期吧？

lz

…………………………………………

lz

感觉K真的要崩溃了……O这家伙这么玩真的没问题吗……

128

楼主ww等下突然担心起了这个！

129

噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢要崩溃了——！什么里番展开！

130

楼上的变态出去啦！w怎么这么懂！

lz

那个……听、听声音都要哭了啊……！

lz

没问题吗？K平时真的是很冷静很温柔的一个人，现在这个状况听起来很不妙，不会受伤吧？

lz

真是够了，我既不想讨论他们现在做的事，但也不想在这种情况下给你们解释他们的日常人设……我也不想继续和你们说这些事了，但是让我一个人呆着可能会疯掉……

131

www快要哭了wwwR酱没问题啦！男性和男性之间，可是潜力无极限的呢！（拇指

lz

真的吗？我从来没见过K示弱！真的很担心……绝对没问题吗？

lz

…………K说太深了……我……

…………………………………………

lz

K你也闭嘴啦！！！

132

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

133

超凶.jpg

134

男神的形象彻底崩塌了呢wwwwwwww

lz

我……，他们为什么还没结束……

135

这么一看，O还是持久人设呢！（看秒表www

136

快一个小时了8，还没结束喔www和O比起来K的精超少呢www

137

www半夜练瑜伽扰人清梦，太坏了（指指点点）

lz

……………………………………………………

138

我现在看到省略号就兴奋……！

lz

O和K说再来一次……

lz

我已经用枕头捂住耳朵了……

lz

你们这是纵欲吧！我！真！的！好！生！气！啊！

139

再来一次哈哈哈哈哈哈

lz

我明天要怎么面对他们？

140

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他们想想怎么面对你才对啦！

lz

K是很敏锐的人，一定会发现我知道了他们的事……我现在想去世。

141

楼主冷静一点啦www哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然好心疼R酱但是好想笑www

lz

请问有没有那种能让人迅速失忆的药片？

lz

K真的哭了……

lz

我现在有点想打O一顿：）

142

楼主www现在去打O不行啦www

lz

……这点我当然知道啦！要是暴露了的话，绝对是O在我面前哭。K还会冷静地让O不要哭了，然后还会诚恳地跟我道歉……K是这种人设的人啦！

lz

结果现在被O弄哭了……

143

的确是哥哥人设呢www哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈R酱你关注点不对啦，为什么听着这种事在担心别的东西啦！

144

R酱不是一直这样吗233不过是情趣啦情趣~

145

哭了——！我为什么这么兴奋啊诸君！！！

lz

就算K哭了也依然继续……O你原来是这种人！看错你了！

146

因为你是变态啊这还问为什么www

147

话说，楼主其实可以趁现在偷偷溜出去？反正他们在浴室里，一时半会儿看起来也……结束不了吧。

lz

我有想过……但是这样明天要怎么解释啊！

148

现在都多晚了啊，听墙角和走夜路当然是选听墙角，楼主可是女孩子欸？楼楼上醒醒？

149

+1，反正都听了这么久了，尴尬也就一会会儿啦，我们有陪着你的嘛楼主23333

lz

诶？谢、谢谢……

150

wwwwwwwwwww楼主道谢了！楼上那群兴奋的变态给我现在就跪下认错！

151

作为变态我现在就认错！但是楼主能说说更多的细节吗！我就直说了我现在都从床上坐起来了！

lz

……快点躺回去！

lz

要什么细节啦！我的脑袋里出现画面的话，我真的会疯掉的！

152

wwwwww那继续聊聊人设？感觉你们的关系好奇特……明明应该是两男追一女的剧情，完全是另一种展开呢！

153

整理一下——r把o当弟弟，把k当男神，最后弟弟泡到了男神，如此道来……r和k也是一家人了，k还要叫r一声姐姐

一家三口和和气气团团圆圆，所以r，放宽心吧，你当不了女主但可以当两个男主的亲姐粉

154

楼上www但是两个男孩子也很好吧！你们想想现状啊，现在可是楼主一个人睡双人床诶！

155

是喔——！呜呜呜幼驯染真好啊，幼驯染……有竹马竹马真好啊，感觉楼主被当公主一样宠着……

156

变态们没有了吗！我还想继续听细节！变态们请继续举起你们的双手！

157

噫……楼上的变态超级理直气壮呢……

lz

……………………………………………………

lz

不知道他们又在玩什么，但是K……

158

K怎么了www

lz

K的声音……怎、怎么说呢，沙哑吗……

lz

我都在说些什么……总之觉得有点好听……天呐我现在只想失忆……

159

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww楼主也步入变态行列了吗

lz

K太大声了啦！而且已经是O提什么要求就答应什么了！真的没问题吗K！

160

犹记得，K，是R酱的男神呢（点蜡

161

停，等一下，O是提什么要求了啊！楼主你怎么省略过去了！

lz

我没听清啦！都说我用枕头捂着耳朵了！

162

wwwwR酱完全被变态们带着走了……不要老实回答他们啊，虽然我也很好奇ww

163

刚爬完楼，为什么被发现的话绝对是O哭啊www果然是弟弟人设吗www

164

哦哦哦哦刚才不小心睡着了——进展已经这么火爆了吗——

165

怎么盖楼快起来了ww你们在搞什么www这个论坛里根本都是变态吧ww

166

可我真的好在意到底提了什么要求……打滚

167

一人血书求楼主透露提了什么要求！

lz

……………………………………我没听清啦！

168

这个欲盖弥彰的省略号已经暴露了你，楼主……

169

那让我来猜一下吧！根据透露的O的人设：喜欢果汁，对女孩子彬彬有礼，喝醉了喜欢唱歌，属于乖巧可爱的弟弟型，纯情系（持怀疑态度），喜欢镜子

嗯……综合来看，会提什么要求……完全看不出来呢！楼下你来！

170

喜欢镜子wwwwwwwwwww这一点wwwwww

171

再结合一下K的人设啊！性冷感系是吧！我觉得！应该是！……………………楼下你来

172

我猜是让K叫……一点的床吧。

173

诶？

174

类似于让K说……很舒服，再多一点……之类的话咯。

175

总觉得戳中了奇妙的点呢wwwwwwww

176

专家……！请解释一下！

177

就是……纯情魔法师，经验都源于看过的片子咯。所以提的要求也比较……但平常就比较纯情……好了，差不多了，换话题吧，楼主要生气了。

178

鼓掌！

179

……177专家啊！惊叹，……阅人无数？

180

谬赞谬赞。

181

那猜一下K的人设吧177！！O是纯情小奶狗系吗……有点好吃(ˉ﹃ˉ)

182

性冷感系。一个推理。

183

楼上www靠一定不是177吧www

184

思维缜密。孺子可教。

185

逻辑严谨。天赋异禀。

186

角度刁钻。旷世奇才。

187

R酱男神。一个猜测。

188

这个论坛。人才辈出。

189

我就想问。楼主人呢。

190

你们居然。队形上了。

191

搞什么呢wwwww给我住手

192

楼上说着住手还是四个字+四个字的格式呢！所以楼主人咧？

193

真的不见了……解决了所以睡了？

194

不阔愣！O君……是一个持久度达一小时的蓝子！这次才过了多久！

195

楼上冷场了好久呢www不过我觉得应该差不多了吧……

196

撑不住了，一点动静都没有，困了……睡觉去了……我就想说O和K不困吗……

lz

等一下……

197

又有什么展开了吗！！！鸡冻！！！

198

楼上你怎么还怎么清醒ww

lz

O：我帮你洗就好了啊，都弄成这样了……

O：……

O：逞什么强啊！

K：……没事，我自己来就行了

K：你去睡吧

作为恋人来说，他们两个对待对方，是不是有点太客气了……？


	4. Chapter 4

lz

O：我帮你洗就好了啊，都弄成这样了……

O：……

O：逞什么强啊！

K：……没事，我自己来就行了

K：你去睡吧

作为恋人来说，他们两个对待对方，是不是有点太客气了……？

199

诶，有吗？这种也可能是害羞了喔R酱！w

200

虽然觉得有点怪怪的，但是好像也不是太客气……怎么说呢，逞强的相方也算是很可爱的一种吧^q^

201

楼上，不，这明明更像py……

202

与其说是客气，不如说K，好像在婉拒什么一样……

203

嗯？？？比起这些，我更在意弄成哪样了，对不起我是变态

204

我也觉得，就有点，刻意和O保持距离的感觉吧？似乎除了做不想和O产生更多联系了。反而是O很积极地往上凑……

lz

是吧？但K其实不是这样的人，应该说他和O不该这么客气……

lz

我上次来他们家做客，O在拖地，K躺在沙发上打游戏（还是O的游戏机）……

K：O，你这个角色好难用。

O：你胡说什么呢我这个角色能回血蓝又多而且……

K：速度有点慢。爆风乱舞是哪个键？

O：（一串组合键位，抱歉记不清了……）

K：哦，麻烦帮我拿杯水O。

K：再拿条毯子，有点冷。

O：我在拖地啊你没看到吗K！你这个人——

K：这边拖过了，我再踩会脏嘛~

O：……你这个垃圾……

然后给O拿了水和毯子。

我当时还在想他们关系真好呢……不，总之，就是，K不该是这种客气的感觉啊！

205

哇，O真的男友力好高……

206

你这个垃圾是什么奇怪的骂人方法www明明超凶的，但我为什么觉得很可爱www

207

O拖地K躺沙发打游戏，还要O拿这个拿那个……O脾气真好啊都不生气的吗……

208

不是说K是可靠人设吗！？这是什么赖皮人设！？

209

wwwK，超会撒娇

210

这么一看真的有点，已经不是有点客气，而是太客气了……正常来说K应该会：O~帮我清理嘛~

这样吧……

211

然后O：呵，你这个小妖精。

K：wink~?

遂再来一次。

212

楼上你ooc了啦23333

213

感觉是轮流家务制吧？那天轮到O打扫，所以K休息……合住的话一般都会这样吧。也会减少纷争。

214

你们在奇怪什么？这就是朋友变炮友咯。

215

这个语气……是推测出O是纯情魔法师的177前辈吧！能请前辈仔细指点一二吗！（土下座

216

我懂177的意思。

朋友和恋人的差距在于上不上床；炮友和恋人的差距在于交不交心。

你们又想他们上床又想他们交心，是想要他们谈恋爱？

217

我们想要啊！虽然不熟2333

218

差不多就是楼上的意思咯。当初是朋友当然很随意，某次发生关系之后，就变尴尬了吧。……不好说，情况比较复杂。

219

啊，可是O明显是一副想要交心的感觉啊……！反而是K把他拒之门外！

220

排楼上，我也觉得K有点冷漠……看楼主说得，之前明明对O很放松？结果上床之后就刻意和O拉开距离，怎么想O都会觉得“K是不是很后悔和我发生关系呢？”这样吧……

即使这样也依然尽职尽责要帮K清理，我觉得O超温柔的……

221

楼上醒醒，你还不知道他俩当初怎么好上的呢。说不定是O有错在先呢？所以现在想弥补。

222

……总觉得楼上说得不是什么好事，不想懂。

223

？？？别突然人参公鸡靴靴。

224

哇这么激动。O在楼主在场的情况下依然对K下手了，这事有得洗？

225

喝醉了忘了R酱在场也没什么不对吧……楼上对O有什么恶意？O很有男友力啊，让妹子一个人睡双人床，而且还认为女孩子不可以一个人走夜路，很有礼貌诶。

lz

221楼请不要这样说。O是非常好的人，不可能会做这种事。我作为发小和他认识已经有很多年了，对于他的品性我有很清晰的认知，我想你是不可能比我了解他的。的确，你所说的只是你个人的猜测而已，我不该横加干预，但是我也确实感到被冒犯了。在没有充分了解到他的为人之前，请你不要这样恶意揣测他。

lz

抱歉，刚才O先回来了，坐在折叠床上没动，所以我也没敢玩手机……

226

楼主……超帅！？

lz

另外要抱歉的是……刚才实在是太不冷静了，这种事……怎么说呢，就算是网络、并且是匿名的地方，也算是公开讨论朋友私密的事情吧，我认为这样非常不礼貌。所以准备删帖了，谢谢刚才陪伴我的大家！另外他们的事我会好好考虑怎么处理的，请大家不必担心。

227

楼主……我觉得楼主男友力比O还高……吓得我瓜都掉了.jpg……简直是OK亲姐……

228

删帖！？！？

229

楼主手下留情等下有别的方案dwwjje

lz

诶？怎么了吗？

230

可以删掉前面的楼层，然后跟管理员申请一下，设置在这楼里发言过的才能继续回复，其他人只能浏览，这样可不可以？

231

楼上，急到乱码www

232

怎么说也是陪你一起渡过难关的情谊了楼主！

233

求求楼主qaqqqqqqqq

234

一起渡过难关……www这种难关……

235

楼上已经开始自觉地说暗话了！

lz

……这样也可以吗？唔，但是这还是公开讨论朋友的事情吧，我觉得不太好……

236

没有人会扒匿名的！求求楼主qaqqqqqq真的好想知道后续进展喔！！！

237

+1，后面有暴露事件的楼主你直接抽楼好了。反正删楼的生杀大权在楼主手里。

238

楼主你看看外面都是讨论这种的帖子！！！不要太在意细节了吧！！！

239

楼主真实好发小……羡慕了。不过楼主你……

真的想好怎么处理这件事了吗？O和K上床的事你是打算直说？

毕竟他们两个怎么看都像是惯犯，楼主你既然之前都没有看出他俩的关系，之后也不应该会看出来才对。你也说了K很敏锐，假如你突然看出来了，那么K肯定就猜到你听到了……

240

楼上可怕的威胁……！

241

熬夜选手中竟还有如此头脑清醒之辈！

242

斗尊强者，恐怖如斯。头昏脑涨，紧急留言。狗命要紧，大家明见。

lz

……我是没想好啦，但是总会想到办法的，我还是觉得……

243

以楼主你透露出的这些信息而言，由我猜测，O和K现在应该是互相暗恋的关系。

lz

……诶？

244

请问一下，楼主你还删楼吗？你如果要删楼，我说了也没什么意义啊……

lz

……

245

23333333333

246

强者的气息……

247

wwwR酱也是真心实意为了发小好吧，等解决了再删帖好啦！而且是半夜嘛，参与的人也不是很多，放心吧放心吧，不会出现这个帖成为热门帖的情况的。

248

这时候就应该继续讨论O和K！我觉得就能留住楼主了！我先来！楼上的暗恋说法给了我新思路，我觉得K可能是，就是那种女孩子的心态！在男性朋友面前吃饭可以吃香喝辣撸串火锅，一旦这位男性朋友变成了男朋友，就立刻变成了“我晚饭吃布丁就可以了……”的柔弱女孩，大家懂吧！

249

www什么东西，是指K是面对喜欢的人会变得矜持的人设吗？

250

那样的话我反而推K喜欢R酱咧，不是说在R酱面前超可靠嘛，在喜欢的女孩子面前当然要表现得有男友力一点……在O面前就懒洋洋了。

251

楼上这么一说，我想问，R酱是拥有怎么样的男神滤镜……她亲眼见过K打游戏使唤O的场面，却依然认为K超级可靠……

252

可是K只在O面前撒娇也有可能吧！

lz

……我知道了……我不会删帖的，等会儿就去申请，删除一下楼层。K不喜欢我啦，我后来有跟他表白，不过被拒绝了。

O刚才躺下了，在等着K回来。浴室那边一直很安静，不知道K怎么样了……

已经很晚了，你们快睡吧。我去申请一下看看，之后回来解释一下具体人设，明天早上再讨论进展好啦。

谢谢热心的大家了，晚安！

253

……对不起，用威胁手段挽留楼主的我，是垃圾。

254

呜呜呜呜，身为变态却被楼主温柔对待了……

255

楼上两个www快去睡啦，楼主都答应不删帖了，超晚了。

256

我爱上楼主了。明天来追星。晚安。

257

晚安晚安

lz

K刚才也回来了，他们俩又挤在一个床上了。

O：你弄完了？没事吧？

K：……嗯，没事，快睡吧

O：哦……

O：K？你睡了没？

K：……你想吵醒R吗？快睡吧，有什么事等明天送走R再说。

O：哦……

K：……（叹气）

K：晚安，快睡吧，O

最后一句的语气很温柔，K很少这么说话，他一般都比较懒散的。可恶，都有点嫉妒O了……

lz

他们俩似乎睡着了，偷偷看了一眼，现在是O搂着K，K背对着O的情况。不过刚才听到O翻了个身，刚才应该是背对背睡着的。

lz

唔，的确是有双向暗恋的可能性。O这家伙呢，对感情这方面意外的迟钝，还是说他对于K的感情意外的迟钝比较正确呢……小的时候明明很喜欢和K一起玩，但是却总是在拌嘴。

之后因为学业原因，我们三个分开过一段时间，O出国进学，我和K留在国内，分别了挺久的……O回来之后就和K住在一起了，并且来了我们公司部门。

O是一个很有担当的人，所以假如真的发生了关系，一定会好好负起责任来的。

K在想些什么很难猜。因为他看起来就是很……冷淡？但是本质上还是很温柔的人。如果要我猜想的话，他可能是认为，O只是因为发生了关系，所以才决定负起责任来吧……？

等等

lz

O因为K这么冷淡，而以为K不喜欢自己，所以不敢表白。

K因为O的性格原因，不敢猜想O喜欢自己，所以不敢表白……

……

超有可能是这样！他们两个是笨蛋吗？

lz

我又要生气了！

lz

明明该做得都做了，结果还没在一起吗！

lz

不是他们两个掩饰得太好，我才没发现他们两个互相喜欢啦！是因为他们俩的相处模式就是谈恋爱啊！

lz

他们两个，平时在部门里就关系超要好的！

在O回来之前，中午男孩子那边都是一起点外卖，大家一起吃的，K也从来没说什么。

O来了之后……

O：K吃得比较清淡，吃不惯你们点得那些啦！我和K单独点就好了。

Y（K的某位后辈）：可是K前辈之前从来没有……

O：他自己跟我说的啊！之前觉得一个人特殊化不合适嘛，是吧K！

K：……嗯。

K才不是这种人好不好，O这个笨蛋……而且他们俩点的基本上都是带有饭后甜食的店铺……

lz

还有呢，就是经常听到这样的对话。

O：怎么又是我下去拿外卖！？

K就会用各种理由糊弄O，结果几乎每！一！次！都是O下去拿饭。

G（很……青春的一位同期）每天都会很积极地说今天我去拿饭吧！

K还会对O说：你看G每天这么积极地下去拿饭，你好懒哦……

……我有时候都有点心疼O……

lz

昨天O对K说：今天你下去拿饭！

K：啊？不是谁点饭谁下去拿饭吗？

O：我们什么时候有过这个规定了啊！

K：明明一直是这样啊……

K：O~

O：……你这个垃圾，下次你下去拿饭！

K：知道啦知道啦~

说到这个，对了，上司最近新定下了一个规定，“不能辱骂同事”……我不知道上司在想什么。

258

这种恋爱日常……为什么，在家里上完床之后，就变成了这个客气的画风……

259

不能辱骂同事ww你们的生存环境究竟有多恶劣www

lz

出了这个规定之后，K很得意地对O说：你现在不能骂我了~

其实O除了说他是垃圾，根本没有骂过他……超无奈，你们两个是小学生吗？

过了一会儿O去找他，开口就是垃圾。K就嗯了一声，两个人就开始说悄悄话……

260

根本就是爱称吧wwww

261

我本以为会是炮友的虐心展开，结果根本就是狗粮……

lz

有点困了，先睡了……总之明天早上我再仔细观察一下他们的互动细节好了。

楼上的几位也快睡觉吧！晚安！

262

晚安www

——回复权限已更改——

——主楼信息已更改——

263

一早起来！？发生了什么！？我错过了什么！？

264

错亿。

265

散发出弱者的气息……

266

主楼就一句“谢谢大家”了！？之前那一长串！？等下主楼原来可以改的吗！！！！

267

……这个七零八落的帖子，完全拼凑不出之前说了什么……

268

搞得剩下的变态发言好变态喔www

lz

早上好呀！

总之发生了各种事！现在我的问题是，两位笨蛋把该做的事都做了，却仍然认为双方不是恋爱关系，请问大家能帮我破解现状吗？


	5. Chapter 5

lz

早上好呀！

总之发生了各种事！现在我的问题是，两位笨蛋把该做的事都做了，却仍然认为双方不是恋爱关系，请问大家能帮我破解现状吗？

269

啊！？！？！？？！？！？！我昨晚安然入睡只等着看今早的爆笑展开！？！？！？！？！

270

楼上www好不厚道，直接说出来了呢……

lz

我要说一件让我非常非常生气的事。O一早醒过来就嘟嘟囔囔和K说头疼，然后看到我在床上，差点喊出来说R你怎么在这里，K把他的嘴捂住了。果然昨晚是彻底忘记我了呢：）

lz

对了，顺带一提，O睡觉的姿势是双手把K圈在怀里，一条腿压在K身上。

我被O吵醒之后，他们就先起床出去了。

现在他们俩在浴室嘀嘀咕咕，不知道在说什么……

271

一早起来什么都没了？！我错过了什么！？

lz

我猜的话，大概是就是K现在怎么办怎么办啊！这种话吧。

感觉自己都能想到他的样子呢……叹气。

272

帖子的名称居然很完美的贴合现状了……www

楼主，告诉他们：这种关系，叫做“不是我恋人，但是我的人”！所以对K来说，O是他的人，让他怎么干都可以！对O来说，K是他的人，怎么干他都可以！

273

为楼上鼓掌！欢呼！喝彩！精辟啊！

lz

……谢谢272楼的建议，但是我认为有些太直白了，而且这样就暴露了我……知道他们两个……唔，会吓到O的……

lz

啊，K敲门说帮我买了洗漱用具，我先起床了。

274

哇，不仅是O，K也好绅士（褒义）！楼主有这样的发小，我好羡慕……

275

重点不是K帮她买吗？

276

啊？K帮她买怎么了吗……

277

……就，昨晚……K他……等下，你们，……是昨晚早睡的人群吗。

278

也不算早……？毕竟快一点多了，不过的确没跟到帖子……

279

昨晚怎么了！小姐姐透露一下好不好！好不好！好不好！（土下座

280

……呃，不了。感觉自己和R酱是患难与共的交情呢 ヾ(^?^)? 不能背叛她。那群晚睡的人都不用上班的吗？居然到现在都只有我一个人，感觉好寂寞……

281

还有我！刚到公司。我也觉得，昨晚都那样了，怎么说也该O去吧……既然是K去买洗漱用具，O在做什么？

282

顺便，弱弱地问一句，还有，O说头疼，但是昨晚K也喝得神志不清吧，宿醉头疼的话应该双方都……

283

诶对哦，R酱头疼吗！多喝点温水喔！

lz

好的，谢谢关心！K刚才已经拿了药给我了。

你们误会了啦，药和洗漱用具都是O下楼去买的。是K来敲门的原因，只是O那个笨蛋不好意思面对我而已……K现在在做早饭，我和O面对面坐着等他回来。

怎么说呢，O……是尽全力装作什么都没发生的样子，但还是可以看出他很心虚。

我也在尽全力伪装自己不知道昨晚发生了什么、并且看不出O正在心虚……但我不知道O会不会发现我很心虚……

284

楼主说了一段不得了的绕口令呢……

285

哇K昨晚都哭了，今天还要做早饭……！

286

楼上www不许说！自删！

lz

由K做早饭，大概是因为O口味偏甜一些吧……早饭又很方便做些甜食。K不是很喜欢吃甜。

O没有顺便买早饭回来应该也是这个原因。虽然我并不想这么说，但是K从某种意义上说，的确是有点龟毛……

287

R酱！怎么说男神的wwww经过昨晚，男神完全不是男神了吗

lz

气氛有点尴尬，我刚才和O稍微聊了一下，但是完全聊不下去……

我有点害怕自己会露馅，所以推荐了一款游戏给他。现在他在玩游戏，我……我在假装自己正在玩游戏。

288

哦哦哦楼主的策略很正确呢！好机智！

289

www虽然重点不对，但是我好想知道是什么游戏哦……

290

+1，也有点好奇。

lz

……只是普通的少女换装游戏啦。名字我就不说了。

291

……我没睡醒？

292

咩咩咩？

293

这个世界是不是有一种我不知道的少女换装游戏……

294

等下，这是什么人设，你为什么要推荐少女换装游戏啊R酱！等下，为什么他就玩起来了啊！等下，等下，什么东西！？

lz

因为其余游戏都是我们三个人一起玩的呀，也没有什么好推荐的……唯独这个种类的他不可能玩过嘛……对吧。

如果是现在叫他一起玩游戏的话，O肯定会说要和K组队啦、等K一起玩啦之类的话……虽然以前就经常听到这些，我也从来没觉得有什么，但是经过昨晚，现在非常不想听见这种话呢：）

295

有理有据……

296

R酱www怒气值要冲出屏幕了www

297

为了掩饰尴尬他就乖乖接受了玩这种游戏的设定吗！这未免也太傻了吧！K不是敏锐人设吗，这样绝对会发现你们俩的不对劲啊！R酱我们才夸你机智来着的……！

lz

K那边吗？我已经自暴自弃了。

怎么掩饰他都会知道的，只要我表现出一点反常，他就会发现的……

所以，为了掩饰反常而刻意表现出正常的我，根本就是反常的。与其提心吊胆的还不如直接招供呢……

反正他也不会选择让O知道我已经得知他们的事了，所以没什么好担心的。

298

为什么K会跟你……诶？一下子没读顺？

299

楼主www今天一早起来画风和昨天完全不一样呢……

300

也就是说，即使R和K不进行沟通，K也会选择帮R一起瞒着“R已经知道他们的关系了”这件事吧……但是为什么喔，也是为了保护O吗？我个人是觉得，隐瞒一件事是很辛苦的。假如原本是不知道该怎么向对方开口，而眼前刚好有机会的话，我一定会选择顺水推舟说出来的……

301

是，感觉楼主和K都把O保护得好好哦，就是因为这样O才会做出这种事吧……过度溺爱不可取哦？

302

溺爱www说得好像O是什么不懂事的小孩子一样。明明O超会照顾女孩子的。

303

可是R把O看成弟弟也是事实吧，R看K就觉得是哥哥呢！

lz

不是这样的，我说O像是弟弟只是性格方面而已……事实上他是很可靠的人。

我和K在保护O吗？唔，事实上，应该说是O在保护我和K吧……虽然这样说很奇怪，但是我总觉得……O他大概是，为了让我和K感到放心，才表现出这样需要人担心和照顾的性格。

当然他本身的确也是这样的性格，并不是完全在我和K面前演戏……真是的，我在说什么啊。

lz

抱歉，说了一些奇怪的话！因为和主题无关，所以大家就不要深究了。

304

感觉有点明白……？

305

楼上明白了什么……我完全看懵了……

306

不知道怎么解释……就是那种逻辑吧，接受谢意并不是因为觉得自己做的事值得骄傲，而是为了让对方不觉得亏欠自己……？表面上看起来是利己，本质却完全是利他的那种人……

307

所以说O……我粗俗地总结一下，希望楼主不要见怪。

O装傻，是因为楼主和K希望他傻一点？

而且O的演技特别高超，高超到把自己也骗了，认为自己就是这么傻？

308

……楼上www那不就是真傻了吗……反而觉得是R酱的弟弟滤镜了……

309

人设越来越离奇了……！

310

话说回来，“希望O傻一点”的K和R酱，又到底是什么样的神奇人设。不是很懂你们公司……

311

就是普通的哥哥姐姐人设吧！不要用傻啊，用单纯这种词理解他们的行为，不是就显得很合理了吗！

312

的确呢！楼上了不起！希望弟弟永远保持住自己的纯真，不要涉及人世黑暗的R酱和K君……是令人感动的好姐姐和好哥哥！

而为了让姐姐和哥哥放心，因此在姐姐和哥哥面前就乖乖地放下戒备与成熟，变回当初年幼的自己……呜……我有些被感动了……

313

然后呢~单纯的可爱弟弟，昨晚却……诶嘿！☆～（ゝ。?）

314

楼上www还楼上上的感动！

lz

K做饭还是一如既往地好吃！虽然餐桌上的气氛很尴尬就是了。吃完早饭了，我现在在回家的路上，一会儿收拾一下自己，然后好好睡一觉……

汇报一下刚才的情况，我和O心怀鬼胎，K端着早饭摆到我们面前，然后很奇怪地问我们今天是怎么了……

（因为平常K不在场的情况，O会拉着我聊天。虽然基本上是说K怎么样怎么样。今天却各玩各的，的确是很奇怪啦……）

（顺便说一句K的演技也太好了，完全没在紧张，超镇定……还是说他完全不在意我知道了这件事啊！）

我：刚才给O推荐了游戏，所以他先玩起来了。

K（瞥了一眼O的手机）：是这样啊。

K（抬手轻轻地打了一下O的脑袋）：笨蛋，吃饭了，手机收起来。

O：我知道啦！等我这套换完啊！干嘛又打我……

K：……随你吧。

然后K就很镇定地坐下来吃饭了。O抬头看看K，又看看我，一副欲言又止的样子……我不是很明白为什么是O欲言又止……他们究竟瞒了我多少事情？

315

我有个疑问，为什么K看到O在玩少女换装游戏……似乎……完全没有……觉得奇怪……？

316

还好吧，K看到O和R如此反常，不也只是问了一句怎么了而已

317

不不不不不，我也觉得他们俩这个日常有点太熟练了吧！为什么这么熟练啊！第一遍看的确是可以理解成O经常在饭前玩手机，K教训他的狗粮日常，但是！但是！但是！越看越觉得是！……太过震撼我反而不知道该不该说。

318

帮楼上说，O小朋友，怎么看都觉得是，平常有玩这类游戏呢www

319

wwwwwwwww什么女子高中生人设啊，住口啦！！怎么可能啊！！

320

但是O对少女换装游戏沉迷得如此之快，实在出乎我的意料……

321

女高中生吗，那么女高中生欲言又止的原因是——！

322

呃……想和前辈讨论这套衣服好不好看……？但碍于R酱在，所以不好意思开口……？

323

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈接得好啊！！

lz

……你们，真是的，这个猜测也太不靠谱了吧……

324

我更在意K那句随你吧……我觉得K好像不太高兴？

325

哦哦哦我来！从谈恋爱的角度出发，是因为男朋友沉迷（换装）游戏，所以K不高兴了吧！结合楼上所有，我做一个大胆的猜测：O在之前就一直沉迷（换装）游戏，已经到了废寝忘食的地步，（甚至可能在换装游戏论坛出攻略，游戏中常年占据榜首，每个月氪大量的金）K觉得备受冷落，心情不佳。最终O为了K卸载了（换装）游戏。然而今天，K曾经的噩梦似乎又要重新降临……

326

楼上ww什么东西wwww不要一直提醒换装好不好！而且中间的括号脑补太过头了啦！

327

我不信！这个人设崩塌太厉害了！联系一下昨晚啊同志们！我更愿意相信这样一个可能！

O玩（换装）游戏废寝忘食，甚至向K提出了“穿jk给我看”、“我们来玩制服play”这种过分要求，因为玩得太过分了，所以被K下令卸载了（换装）游戏。然后……然后我等一下就自删。

328

说吧你是昨晚的哪个变态

329

www变态们再次入场了吗wwww

330

靠啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈快删除啦现在是白天诶！外边的人可以浏览的！

331

我删除了！诶，发生过什么吗！

332

wwwwwwwwwwww少女换装都能扯到那边去，变态们的脑袋里到底都有些什么啊

333

楼主，K的语气怎么样啊？单看文字我觉得他好像有点不高兴诶……

lz

语气吗？很正常，就是有点懒洋洋的……唔，可能还有一点看好戏的成分？K还挺喜欢捉弄O的……

lz

删除了什么？……算了，估计不是什么好的发言，我就不问了。

我到家啦，准备去休息了。你们说那类事记得自己删除哦，乖一点！不然我真的会删帖的哦。

334

诸君！我突然有一个大胆的想法！就是，组织三个人玩那个……轮流说自己的一个秘密！

如果O和K坦白了他俩的情况，R你就可以坦白自己听到了……反正三个人都做错事了嘛！就不用那么紧张了……？

335

R酱的威胁www可爱！所以楼上的意思是？轮流说自己的一个秘密？真心话大冒险吗？

336

哇这个可行呢！完全可以借着少女换装要求玩真心话大冒险诶！你们两个瞒了我好多事！我生气了！之类的……嘿嘿嘿……

lz

真心话大冒险吗？听起来是不错啦，不过K那边可能不会答应……

337

K那边不答应，O那边会答应吧！我觉得从昨晚来看，O一直努力想和K缓和关系呢！趁机可以听听K哥哥心中隐藏的小秘密，这不是很棒吗！我觉得O君，会心动！

338

也有K答应的可能性啊……先不说双向暗恋的可能性好了（虽然是R酱亲自鉴定，但我还是持保留意见），不管他是想和O更进一步，还是希望O再也不要和他有瓜葛……这都是一个打破现状的好机会吧。

lz

……唔，好的，明白了。谢谢大家！我找时间去问问看要不要玩这个好了，先去休息啦！

339

去吧去吧晚安！呸早安！

340

www楼主走了呢，我也继续去上班了……坐等进展！

341

坐等进展的ww我也先潜了……

342

今天，R酱来更新进展了吗！

343

没有。

344

今天，楼主来了吗！

345

没有

346

今天……

347

没

348

你们一天天的，还队形上了www

349

这是我们论坛的默契……！

lz

大家好呀！久等了，前几天有一点忙。刚才分别问了O和K要不要玩，嗯……

我：要玩真心话大冒险吗？

O：……R你为什么突然想玩那个啦……

我：K已经答应我要玩了哦。

O：K那家伙怎么会……！

O（沉默）：……那我玩。

我：怎么K要玩你就答应了……

O：我，我我我我怎么了！我怕R你被他欺负嘛！他性格那么烂！

……K才不会欺负我好不好。

然后我就去找K了，问他要不要玩。

K：……

K：O答应了？

我：是啊，你要玩吗？

K：……嗯。

总之作战大成功了！但不知道为什么我不是很高兴呢，可恶，想谈恋爱了……

啊总之的总之，游戏时间定在这个周末了。所以想来问问大家的意见，向他们提什么样的问题和冒险比较好呢？


	6. Chapter 6

lz

总之作战大成功了！但不知道为什么我不是很高兴呢，可恶，想谈恋爱了……

啊总之的总之，游戏时间定在这个周末了。所以想来问问大家的意见，向他们提什么样的问题和冒险比较好呢？

350

该说楼主不愧是O和K的发小吗……这个约架（？）的技巧，好强……！

351

这个作战ww太机智了www是食物链顶端的R酱呢！我来一个！第一次（为了楼主，为了和谐）的起因是什么！

352

哦哦哦哦楼上开了一个好头呢！我来，请问一起做过最频繁的事是什么！

353

最频繁的事www干脆把这个换成大冒险好了……诶嘿嘿…

354

楼上这个变态！

lz

……你们在想什么啦，最频繁的事肯定是一起吃饭吧，让他们当面表演吃饭给我看吗……

355

我觉得可以，请他们俩现场表演吃麻婆豆腐。

356

麻婆豆腐是什么梗www楼上之前回复过什么啊，怎么混进来的……

357

大冒险：亲一下K或是吃一盆麻婆豆腐。

358

楼上和麻婆豆腐过不去了……wwww是今天第一次吃，然后被辣到了吗……

359

“从什么时候发现自己喜欢对方的”

360

哇！楼上直击主题！

361

不行我好在意少女换装游戏……lz我小声问一下，那个游戏是现在商店排行第二的那款吗……

lz

谢谢大家的问题！

游戏的确是那个……怎么了吗？

362

哦哦哦是那个！想问楼主区服想一起玩！！

363

真的是啊！我是361楼，楼主这是我毕生的请求，我希望这个问题您务必发问！！（土下座

“氪金榜榜首的‘鸢’是你吗？不是的话哪个是你呢？”

对不起虽然毫无根据但我就是好想问哦！我觉得O一定氪金了！而且出攻略了！

364

楼上www是那个疯狂脑补O沉迷（换装）游戏，导致K寂寞不满的325楼吧www

lz

我没怎么玩啦，不介意的话，我私信你区服好了……

lz

敬语都用上了……你是真的很想知道啊……好啦，我会帮你问的。

不是太过分的问题我都会帮忙问的，涉及隐私的问题我就当做没看到了哦。

365

楼主是什么天使——！我想提问K！

“O和R一起掉在水里了，你会用什么姿势给O人工呼吸？”

366

楼上哈哈哈那R酱怎么办啊，救一下柔弱的楼主啊！

lz

……救我倒是不用了，我自己会游。

367

R酱wwww超级冷漠wwwww

368

对不起，我想得都是常规题……最想对对方做的事，一起做过最难忘的事……之类的……（小声）

369

“我和K都饿了，而你的手上只有一块点心，你会怎么做？”想知道这个！

370

楼上是想看什么修罗场吗ww

lz

这个我替O回答好了，会给我，因为K不喜欢吃甜。

当然换成别的食物也一样会给我……然后他就会选择带着K一起去找吃的了。

371

maye这个答案www是姐姐和男朋友的区别了，居然还有些甜！O很了不起嘛！

372

哦哦哦O这招，好强啊！温柔对待R酱，又和K同甘共苦！学到了！谢谢R酱！

lz

刚才记录了一下，感觉差不多了……唔，谢谢大家，等我好消息！

373

楼主，真可爱……

374

我觉得他们三个都好可爱，发小都是这么甜的吗！我好想拥有发小……知根知底互相了解，啊……（升天

375

ww楼主加油！

376

周末啊，掐指一算，现在是周五早上……还要好久哦（趴

377

这个需要掐指一算吗www

378

午饭时间到！大家好我搜集到了一个大冒险！“做自己最性感、最妩媚的表情或动作”

379

ww两男一女诶，你这什么大冒险

380

说到大冒险，当然是俯卧撑吧！底下躺着一个人的那种俯卧撑！

381

虽说我知道楼上的意思是想看O在上，K在下，但是……万一是R酱在下，O或者K在上呢……

382

是哦，有点点危险险

lz

下班了！我们三个去聚餐了，大家也要好好吃饭啊。

大冒险我买了道具啦，所以不需要想了，谢谢大家帮忙！

383

等等三个人…楼主你们是三个人玩真心话大冒险吗，那什么规则，感觉玩不起来……

lz

诶？没有什么规则啦，应该是轮流发问而已，假如不愿意回答，就抽牌看过大冒险的内容，再决定究竟是选择回答问题还是选择冒险吧……

384

好、好和善！

lz

我先吃饭啦，之后跟他们去ktv……老实说我也有点紧张了，你们说我要不要喝点酒壮胆……

虽然我不是很希望他们俩喝酒……

385

wwwwww还敢喝酒吗wwwwwR酱wwwww

386

哈哈哈哈！！喝啤酒怎么样！会兴奋但是又不会醉！

387

楼上你是ww酒量太差ww了吧www

388

不如我们来赌楼主会不会喝酒（高深莫测

389

我赌个大的！OKR会不会喝酒！我赌都喝了！

390

我赌他们在ktv玩到一半开始喝www

391

啊……不知道R酱买得大冒险是哪种牌，好想看OK现场接吻哦……

392

我！我想看K走猫步！之前和别人玩看到过这种牌！哥哥人设+走猫步，真是太妙了(ˉ﹃ˉ)

393

楼上只是纯粹的兄控吧……wwwK走猫步的卖点难道不是他性冷感吗？禁欲系猫步……

394

噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！！（爆衣

395

楼上wwww变态出去啦，想被楼主删楼吗？

396

O走猫步也不错吧！看起来是个很容易害羞的人设，在女神R酱的面前走猫步，诶嘿嘿……

397

我还抽到过跳肚皮舞的牌……

398

wwwwwwwwwwww虽然心疼wwww但是wwww想看K跳肚皮舞呢……

399

男人的肚皮舞有什么好看的！！我想看楼主的！！！

400

楼上你删楼吧www我觉得你会被R酱打出去耶

401

其实我……想知道，O的青春期性幻想对象，是谁……究竟是R，还是K呢……

402

你们这群变态，我就和你们不一样了，我更想研究K的人设！我对于性冷感究竟是什么属性非常好奇，因为有些闷骚也会把自己伪装成性冷感，对吧。鉴于这个目的，如果是我，我会问K，“你的内衣/裤是什么颜色？”

403

噫，变态……

404

其实问O，“K今天的内衣/裤是什么颜色”，也是可以获得答案的吧……

405

你们wwww住手啦要被R酱处以极刑了wwwww趁着R酱没回来赶紧删除wwww

406

删了删了！耶！

lz

我都看到了哦。

407

……！

408

哇！大家快跑啊！！

409

wwww完蛋，被发现了www

410

对不起！！！！！楼主原谅我！！！！！！！！（抱大腿

lz

……删除了就算了啦，你们的演技也太浮夸了。

lz

吃完饭了，没有喝酒。不过到达包厢以后，O还是点了酒……

而且一直在偷看K，我说他们俩究竟是怎么回事啊。

411

要开场了！！我好激动哦！！！握紧楼下双手！

412

K呢！K什么情况！脸色正常吗！有没有紧张！

413

我觉得K会一脸镇静诶！因为之前发生什么事都好平静，哪怕被楼主知道了他们俩……

414

我在疯狂刷新，可是楼主一去不复返……

415

应该是在玩吧。不知道准备了麻婆豆腐没有……

416

楼上你居然还在www

417

不，别，你们，请，停！别刷楼好不好！我每次看到都以为有进展！结果进来只是你们……！好失望！

418

是我们还真是对不起了……

419

望了望楼上，间隔两小时的回复呢……啊还以为R酱回来了……翻滚……先去睡一觉好了……

lz

我回来了！

420

！！！

lz

该怎么说好呢……完整复述流程我也做不到……

啊，从最重要的那个问题开始好了，O和K的关系。

当时已经进行到一半了，之前只是小打小闹的问题啦……

我：老实说说看，你们有没有什么事情瞒着我？

O（视线游移）：……R你这个问题也太宽泛了……

K：有。

O：……K！

我：果然有！是什么？

K：R，一个问题已经到了。

（K这家伙果然很可恶……）

K：顺便，这个问题是向我们两个发问的，所以应该算是两个问题吧？

O：……什么啊，K你这家伙别欺负R啊！

我：没关系啦，算两个就算两个好了。对了O你还没回答我吧，还是说要选大冒险？

O：R……

O：……是有啦。

（对了，顺序是我→O→K，是靠猜拳决定的，K的运气一向很差……）

之后两轮O和K都询问的是有关于我的问题，所以我就跳过不说了……

421

楼主回来了！回来了！

422

K……心机！O还真是在维护R酱啊www这搞什么，明明和K关系才比较好……

423

敏锐，这个说话方式，我觉得R酱又喝多了www

lz

第三轮是这样的。

我：这次问O，瞒着我的是什么？

O：啊？R，我……也……也没什么……

我：还是说要选大冒险吗？

O：……我先看看牌好了。

O抽了牌之后，神色有点微妙。最后还是选了大冒险。

抽到的牌是“摸着自己胸说‘唉太小了’”……怎么说呢，O这家伙，身材很好。虽然身为男性，但是他的胸……嗯，胸肌很饱满啦……

所以场面……很奇怪。

lz

说起来男孩子的胸……原来是软的吗？

424

怎么突然说这个哈哈哈哈哈的确是软的啦，用力的时候才会变硬

425

楼上www说了糟糕的话www

lz

O虽然很不好意思，不过还是照做了。

K：我觉得也不小啦。

然后他就上手捏了一把……我看O都要跳起来了……

O：你你你你干什么啊！R、R也在……

K：捏一下而已吧，怎么了吗？

怎么说呢，K的手很好看，也很瘦，尤其是手腕部分……该用精致来形容吗……所以他有没有用力是可以轻松看出来的。K根本只是轻轻捏了一下，但是O的胸肌却有点凹陷……啊，真是的，我又在胡说什么……

426

刺、刺激……

427

赤鸡！

428

这根本不是赤鸡，是黄鸭！

429

诸君！我喜欢喝醉酒的R酱！^q^

430

www变态们ww不过这么一说，O的胸真的好大哦！嘿嘿嘿……

lz

总之O完成了大冒险，所以就跳过我的问题了。

O提问是什么来着了……抱歉，可能是因为K太出其不意了，我实在有点记不清了……

至于K，他是对O发问：你很介意刚才的事吗？

O：……啊？

O：当然了吧！你……哪有你这么不要脸的人啊！在这种场合……这、这种事，当然会介意吧！

K：我是说，你很介意我在R面前这样做吗？


	7. Chapter 7

lz

总之O完成了大冒险，所以就跳过我的问题了。

O提问是什么来着了……抱歉，可能是因为K太出其不意了，我实在有点记不清了……

至于K，他是对O发问：你很介意刚才的事吗？

O：……啊？

O：当然了吧！你……哪有你这么不要脸的人啊！在这种场合……这、这种事，当然会介意吧！

K：我是说，你很介意我在R面前这样做吗？

431

啊啊啊啊啊楼主怎么断在这里！！！过分！！

432

我、我也好想摸O的胸喔……

433

？？？等下K还在误会什么？？？啊？？？等下？？？他们俩不是那么粗的箭头吗……O之前还在偷看K，从R这里也完全没看出O对R的箭头！？

434

不不不，O对R的箭头还是有一点的吧，虽然是那种保护女孩子的绅士感和把R当女神的崇拜感…

lz

因为想让你们也体验一下我当时过山车的心情~

435

……楼主，学坏了……怎么会学坏呢？这究竟是为什么呢……

lz

说实话，刚听到这句话我还有点生气了，K这个笨蛋居然还觉得O喜欢我！他是把O看成什么样的人了啊？如果O还喜欢我的话，以O的性格是绝对不会再和K做那种事的啊？

但是我又不能透露我已经知道那天晚上的事了，可恶……

我先继续啦，K说刚才那句话的时候没有重音，说得非常轻描淡写……

O：……K你什么意思？

K：没什么，只是问问而已。

K（无奈）：……真的只是问问而已，你介意的话我下次不会这么做了。

O：……

K：还是说你想选大冒险？

O：我已经回答你了吧。这种事，无论什么情况都会介意啊。

我：……好啦，到我了吧！这次问K，瞒着我的事情是什么？

K：……（看了一眼O）

因为刚才气氛不是很好，O就哼了一声，扭头喝酒去了。

我：怎么样，难道也要选大冒险吗？

K：O？我说了？

O：……你问我干什么啊，你想说就说啊……

K：R你留宿的那天早上，你和O在玩那个游戏吧？

我：……啊？啊，没错，我说，等下，难道……

K：O瞒着你玩过哦。

O：……（明显松了一口气，怪不得他选了大冒险……）

K：而且榜首就是他。

我：……

我：……真的吗，O？

O（瞪了一眼K，然后小声）：……是真的……

我：……可是你手机里明明是第一次下载啊，怎么会……

O：……

K：因为下了那个游戏的手机藏在卧室里。R，你又多问了一个问题。

O：喂！你这个人……

……

多亏了你们，我当时都没有那么意外了呢……

436

鸢大大居然真的是O……！

437

O居然真的是鸢大大……！

438

鸢居然真的是O大大……！

439

楼上们住手wwO的人设，真是……到底是怎么样的男孩子啊，太离奇了wwww

440

结果OK不就是毫无进展吗！！都捏了一下胸了，但居然毫无进展！不可思议！

441

K赚到了不是吗！摸到了那么软的大胸！

lz

轮到O提问，他是对K发问：你刚才到底什么意思？

K：我不是回答了吗，真的只是问问而已。

O：喂，R，不说真心话该怎么惩罚？

我：这次我站O这边，K你既然是答应了要玩这个游戏，还是要好好说真心话才行。

K：但是我真的只是问问……

O：你又想糊弄谁——

我：那换个问法好了，你那句话的重点是什么？

K：……

我：重点是“在R面前”，还是“做这件事”？是“在R面前”没错吧？

K：……R，现在应该是O发问……

O：R说的就是我要问的，你快点回答。

K：……（叹气）是。那么我的问题是……我只是你的朋友吗？

442

看到K被OR联手逼供我怎么觉得有点……对不起虽然气氛很严肃，但是我觉得有些些可爱……

443

？K究竟怎么回事啊，该做的都做了，而且O的确对他很好啊，怎么一点自觉都没有？？

444

楼主已经学坏了，每次都断在这种地方，我要默念莫生气口诀了。

445

哦哦哦K的直球……！这是直球！

446

我说O是不是经常给K发奇怪的卡……不然K怎么会这样……

lz

我也要整理思绪的啊，有些事情记不清了，我只是在尽量还原而已，也给我休息的时间嘛！

我继续了！

447

O：这不是废话……等等，什么叫“只是”啊？我们怎么可能……用朋友定义……

（O说到这里脸红了，还偷瞄了我一眼，我的内心毫无波动。只好喝酒假装没看到。）

K：我知道了。

O：我的意思是我们两个当然不只是朋友啊……你是不是生气了？

K：没有……你怎么那么想？

O：那你怎么这么冷淡啊……

K：……

我：K不是一直这样吗，什么冷淡不冷淡的？

O：不一样啊，他平常说“我知道了”的时候会带一点点笑，尾音也不一样的……

K：只是因为这里有点闷。

O：你把口罩摘掉不就好了……（然后也不管K同不同意，直接伸手就把K的口罩摘掉了）

……哦，知道你们两个感情很好了啦：）都这样了居然还要陪两位笨蛋玩这个游戏，我真的好生气。

lz

补充一下，K的口罩不许任何人碰的。虽然这次现场只有我们三个人，但是我也不会就这么随意把他的口罩摘掉：）

448

是什么这么闪亮耀眼……！哦，原来是OK牌狗粮…（流下了屈辱的泪水）

449

maye为什么这样还没在一起，好顺手，这是什么老夫老妻…还有等下，O的“男朋友是否生气”雷达是不是有点过于厉害了，教练我想学。

450

O，根本就已经把K研究透彻了…那为什么还不知道K喜欢自己呢…

lz

轮到我发问了。说实话我觉得这样拖拖拉拉的根本不行，所以干脆来了一发直球。

我：O，你有喜欢的人吗？

O：啊？我……我……我有啊……

O：问完了？那我问K，在你心里，我究竟算是什么？

（对了，最开始他们俩还会带我玩，后面他们完全是在互相发问，我真的觉得自己好多余。可是假如我不在，他们又根本不愿意互相坦诚，我心好累。）

K：……（抽了一张大冒险的牌）

K：……（叹气，有点不好意思）是我心中的英雄。

（我要的不是这个答案！不是！）

lz

对了K抽得牌就是亲吻异性而已……所以他是不会做的。

451

我觉得楼主的文字里写满了计划通www

452

英雄这种答案也行……！！？！O居然放过他了！？你们根本不给力！啊啊啊每次我都觉得临门一脚就完事儿了你们怎么可以这么……这么……三过家门而不入！

453

楼上，不是这样用的啦2333

lz

O吗？O脸红了，一时没反应过来，然后K就立刻提问了。

K：是从什么时候喜欢上的？

O：……怎么你也问这个啊……

K：要选大冒险？

O：……（抽牌）

K（凑过去看了一眼）：选一个男生一边捶他的胸一边说： 你好讨厌哦……

K：这个你不是挺擅长的嘛。

我：……O为什么会擅长这种东西，你们到底瞒了我什么啊？

O：没、没有的事！R你别听他乱说！谁会擅长这种东西啊！

K：那就是选真心话了？

O：你好烦啊！

O：……好啦我说，挺早的了……

K：具体一点。

O：……

我：不然你还是选大冒险算了，反正也不是很过分的题目……

O：……可能，在我出国之前吧……

我：什么叫可能啊，等下，那时候我们都还小诶……O你……

O：……我、我早恋嘛不行啊！

K：嗯，我问完了。（语气很平淡，不过我也算是看出来了，K这家伙彻底误会了。）

我：行，可以，没问题……那到我了哦，我要问O，最想对对方做的事是什么？

454

R酱www吃了那么多狗粮，看来是真的很生气了www

455

R酱这是什么问题啊！！赶紧！！再直球不好吗！啊！！为什么！！我好急！！

456

再直球也不一定奏效啦，O说不定又会选大冒险，R酱旁敲侧击的方式也不错的……

457

哦，哦哦，哦……当初那个O的青春期幻想对象是谁的问题，似乎得到了解答呢……

lz

O：……想亲一下对方。

（等下，你们都发展到这个程度了，居然没亲过对方？！我真的超级生气的！）

我：咦，我还以为O的话，会说是表白呢。

O：……表白当然也想啊，但是你不是问最想做的事吗？

我：说得也是……那你发问好了。

O（瞄了一眼K）：你有喜欢的人吗？

K：……嗯，有啊。

O（超小声）：果然……

（你们之间到底是什么误会啊！）

O：什么时候的事？

（你们提问的顺序都如出一辙，这就是你们的默契吗？我心真的好累）

O：你才是到底瞒了我多少事啊，明明都住在一个屋子里，却什么都不跟我说。刚才说是英雄也是骗我的吧，你究竟是把我当什么啊——

我：O！你语气好一点啦。你是不是平时总是这样和K说话啊……

O（看了我一眼）：……对不起，K。我不是这个意思，我是说他不喜欢你的话，你也可以考虑一下别人啊……

（‘别人’是指你自己吧，其实你直说考虑一下我也不错的，O）

K：抱歉，让你担心了，没事的。

我：等一下，O，你喜欢的那个人……有喜欢的人吗？

K有点诧异地看了我一眼。

O（硬邦邦）：有。

我：那……你不表白的原因，和这个有关吗？

O：有一点关系，不过只是有喜欢的人也没什么大不了的……主要还是因为……（看了一眼K）……R你怎么突然问了这么多问题啊！犯规了！

（这个时候看K干什么，你知不知道你这样做会产生多大的误会啊！明明K都快get到一点我的暗示了！超生气的！）

我：诶……小气。那我等一下问，做好准备哦O。

458

O和K，完全被R制服了……

459

R酱这一段吐槽好多啊www

460

居然没亲过！？！？有人给我捋一下吗他们什么关系！？？

461

靠，这里面到底有多少误会，这两个人要是没有R，我估计早晚完蛋……

462

捋不清，对不起，我只知道他们互相以为对方有（别的）喜欢的人，他们的关系进展很超前却没有亲过，箭头这么粗双方却完全毫不自知……替R酱心累。

lz

是吧，K旁敲侧击地确认O喜欢的人究竟是谁，发现在时间上最吻合的是我。O没有选择表白的真相也扑朔迷离，有关于那些的都避而不答，他们两个真的是很过分。

虽然也有我不好意思直说我听到了……的原因……

lz

我：轮到你了K。

K：……

K（喝了一杯酒之后）：你喜欢的人和你认识很久了吧？那一起做过的最难忘的事是什么？

O（有点不好意思）：……那个啊……

K（突然）：不会是什么限制级的事情吧（笑

O：没、没有啦！一点也不限制级！我选大冒险好了。

谢天谢地，然后O抽到了要和异性十指相扣的牌，当然他也不会做啦。

O：……

O：……能换牌吗，R？

我：你说呢？

O：……

O：……那天晚上，就，我和对方……


	8. Chapter 8

lz

O：……能换牌吗，R？

我：你说呢？

O：……

O：……那天晚上，就，我和对方……

463

楼主？？？？？？玩弄我们的手段越来越娴熟了？？？

lz

w

464

R酱绝对喝多了……

465

可爱的楼主，我的天呐，我现在怀疑真心话大冒险之后，R酱已经被OK谋杀了，现在在屏幕背后的根本不是R酱……

466

别讲恐怖故事啦！

467

晚上！那天！虽然我知道O绝对不会是说那些事，但我的脑海中还是浮现了过往种种……

468

我、我也是……浮想联翩……

lz

好啦好啦我继续。

O：那天晚上我和对方，呃……约好了去结婚……

我：……啊？

K：……

O：就是这样啊，约好了去结婚……

我：……等下，所以你现在已经结婚了？

O：……没有，第二天对方就反悔了。

我：那怎么可能啊，怎么说前一晚也约好了，K……你也觉得不可能吧？既然是O会喜欢的人，怎么说也不会是这么没担当的人啊。

O：但是就是反悔了啊……

我：究竟是怎么回事？具体说说看吧。

O：其实也不能说是反悔……他把这件事忘了。

我：你到底在说什么啊……

O：就是他忘记了，可是他很聪明的嘛，明明前一晚和我约好了，睡了一觉却什么都忘记了，这怎么可能啊。

我：……所以？

O：所以很明显就是反悔了啊！其实根本没忘，只是第二天反悔了，所以装傻骗我……

（K的记性的确很好，所以说他忘了约定，我也觉得不太可能……）

我：……K你怎么看？

K：……这算是你的问题吗？

我：啊，又轮到我了？不过好像没有问O的必要了。嗯……就用这个当作问题好了。

K：对方有没有忘记，我不方便进行评价。我想问问O，你和对方是在什么状况下做了约定？

469

K！了不起啊！一下子捉住重点了！

470

结婚？？？我这是错过了几集？？？

471

你以為他們沒結婚誰知他們已經在談婚論嫁 

你以為他們都談婚論嫁了誰知道他們還當對方偷摸大雞 

（橫批：你以為他們是傻的誰知道他們的確就是傻的 

472

散了散了，已经结婚了（哈欠

473

你们ww情况好奇怪啊……O和K约定结婚，结果K反悔了？但是K一副不知道有这回事的样子……难道说真的还有一个你们不知道的人存在？还是演戏？

lz

听K说完这句话，O的脸色就变得很差劲了……怎么说呢，恨不得生吞活剥了K的样子，不过也能理解啦，毕竟说到这个程度了，K还要继续演……（叹气）

这也是我说其实是O在照顾我们的原因，总觉得O有时候不只是表面看起来那么简单而已，他实际上应该会想很多事……啊，话题岔开了，我继续了。

我：O？O你回答一下吧，说不定真的会有什么误会……

O：……没什么好解释的，那天我和对方都喝醉了。（居然又是喝酒……）趁着半醉就聊到这个话题了。

我：啊，是吗……O你确定对方是半醉吗？

O：当然啊，他还能清醒地和我聊天呢，怎么可能完全醉了。

我：……那……

K（突然）：O，轮到你了，没有问题吗？

（我是真的不知道K要做什么……O当时的神色也不是很好，不过还是乖乖发问了。）

O：你对这个游戏还真是感兴趣……

O（喝了口酒）：……你喜欢的那个人，怎么样？

（我当时心情超复杂的……）

K：……是个很好的人。

O：你再说具体……

K（打断了O）：他是很温柔的人，对所有人都很好，所以我一直以为我不是特殊的那一个。O，我之前以为他对我好，只是出于朋友之间的感情，真正喜欢的人还是另有其人，但是刚才我仔细回想了一下，觉得他大概是喜欢我的。

（这一段我记得特别清楚，因为K的眼神很温柔。他平时有点冷淡，我也还是第一次看到他那种眼神……）

O：……真的假的啊，说不定只是你自己幻想的而已。我看你是被他灌迷魂汤了，我都没见他来找过你，你还觉得他喜欢你。平时看你挺聪明的，怎么碰上这事儿这么傻……

K：我们平常有见面的……

O：你撒谎能不能有点水平啊？我们俩一起上班下班，买菜回家也是一道的，你哪儿来的时间和他见面啊。你……（小声）靠，不会是G吧……

（是你啦笨蛋）

K：……不是，你怎么会觉得是G……

O：因为只有那家伙天天缠着你啊，Y也只是在边上看着而已……

O：那不会是A吧！（A是某位同事）他有女朋友了的！他欺负你了是不是！

K：……不是，我要提问了。

O：你等等！再说点和他有关的事啊，别想糊弄过去，你根本没说他哪里对你好了啊。

K：……（叹气）

（K说到这里还看了我一眼，我真的觉得自己好多余，所以我就——）

我：是啊，你说说看吧。毕竟是K你喜欢的人，我们也想多了解一点。

K：……R，怎么你也……

O：你看R也说了！快点说啦！

K：……是是，知道了。

（然后看了一眼O，看起来有点不好意思……）

（叫你乱来w）

474

lz哈哈哈哈哈哈欺负起K来了！不简单！

475

温、温柔的K！感觉好苏……maye，不过我突然发现，O是不是，从知道K有喜欢的人开始，就一直猜得是男性啊……他这是知道K是gay？

476

楼上一说还真是…！流露出了犀利的眼神！

477

他们平时同居诶！这种事应该有聊过很多次吧。

478

所以误会都是他们聊出来的咯……我现在真的怀疑，O是不是经常在K面前说奇怪的话啊，或者时不时刷R酱的存在感，不然K怎么会这么觉得……

479

“O，我之前以为他对我好，只是出于朋友之间的感情，真正喜欢的人还是另有其人，但是刚才我仔细回想了一下，觉得他大概是喜欢我的。”划重点划重点，绝对是O的绅士风度过于强了！导致K觉得是自己自作多情……

480

那也不应该啊，我觉得哪里怪怪的……

481

等下啊啊啊啊我好在意结婚啊怎么话题又绕开去了啊啊啊啊啊结婚呢！？？！！？！

lz

啊，他俩的误会吗？差不多就是那样，我没有问很多，不过大概推理一下就知道了。结婚的事等一下啦，别急。

K：……笑起来很可爱，平时很照顾我，会买甜食给我……

O：等下会买甜食给你算什么对你好啊，你又不喜欢吃甜……

K：别的也有买啦……

O：不会是那家店的老板吧！我们之前经常去的那家甜品店！他一看就不是什么好人，上次还问我要你的手机号——

K：还有这种事发生吗？怎么没听你说过？

O：这种事有什么好说的啊！当然是说你不会跟他在一起，我说偏咸口的职场精英和懒懒散散的甜品店老板是没有未来的。

（这个理由还真是好棒棒哦）

K：……所以你上次怎么说也不肯去那家店，就是因为这个？

O：……有、有什么问题吗！

K就笑了一下，换O脸红了。

482

他们俩到底为什么没在一起？

483

按头，结婚。over。不想多说。

484

好急啊……楼主你是怎么撑下来的，我如果在现场，一定直接按头……

lz

啊，我吗？没什么好心急的，K已经知道O喜欢他了，却不打直球，依然当着我的面和O玩情趣，我有什么好心急的。

485

隔着屏幕感受到R酱的生气……www

lz

O：……反正我就是觉得那个人就是对你不好，对你好怎么可能一直不来见你，还放任……（看了一眼我，别看我了好吗，O）还放任你和别的男人睡一张床……

K：好啦，O，你再这样说他，我要生气了。

O：……（看起来超生气，完全不想理K了，开始拼命喝酒）

K（笑）：我提问了？

K：O，你介意我把他带回家吗？

486

……K，这又是在玩什么，还真的是玩情趣……

487

没想到是玩情趣，不愧是R酱，对发小认知好深刻……

488

我在不停刷新，不停刷新

489

大家好，我想看这种展开。

R：O你喜欢K吗？

O抽牌。

O：K你喜欢我吗？

K抽牌。

K：O你喜欢我吗？

O抽牌。

轮回n次。

K：O你喜欢我吗？

O抽牌，抽到与R有关的牌，只好回答我喜欢你。

lz

O的脸色真的很不好看，怎么说呢，那时候他做什么我都不会觉得吃惊的。老实说我真的没想到O可以这么危险……他在我面前从没有这样。也不是特别暴怒和可怕啦，可能用阴沉形容更好，他们两个还真的是瞒着我很多事……连性格也有我不知道的一面（叹气）有时候我真的觉得自己好多余……

果然应该尽快谈恋爱了吗……

490

楼主你…后、后续……别……不……请……呜呜……

491

谈恋爱——！考虑一下我吗R酱！R酱！（举手）我超有男子汉气概哦！

lz

因为当时气氛很危险呀~他们两个对视了很久呢，我的确想了这么多哦，是不是很还原？

492

喝酒了，绝对喝酒了……

lz

:p

lz

好啦，O和K对视了很久之后，O突然就捉着K的手腕把他拉起来，然后两个人去卫生间了……就是KTV里自带的卫生间。他拉着K进去之后就把门关上了，门板很厚啦，不过还是听得到声音……

……虽然不是很清楚……

lz

O：你想怎么样啊？你都和我做过这么多次了，还想带人回来？他知道你和我做过吗？上次你也没拒绝我吧，你到底想怎么样……

K：R就在外面，你小声一点……

O：R知道了又怎么样？你还怕R知道？和我上床是你先提出来的吧？

K（有点无奈的语气）：好像一直是你不想让R知道吧，O。

（……其实我也不是很想知道，你们直接告诉我在一起了不是更好吗？）

O：……是我，那又怎么样啊！

K：……什么怎么样啊，所以我也瞒着R，你到底还有什么不满……

O（超大声）：你就不能想想自己吗！

O：我不想让R知道，你就帮我……你自己的意愿呢！我喜欢R你就帮我瞒着R，我想上你你就任由我乱来，你……你这人有病吧！既然你自己有喜欢的人，那就直接拒绝我啊！

O这家伙，这不是很会说吗，我现在写下来都觉得好煽情……

以及K，大概一直以来就是用这种方式哄着O说真心话吧，还真是了不起。难怪你们两个到现在都没有在一起，哪有用这种方式钓恋人的啊……真让人操心……

493

呜哇……这什么展开……

494

O的男友力好强……！？超体贴的，我要粉上O了！

495

不是，哇，还真是O不想让R知道？这又是什么展开？O还真的……？不，似乎有点……有点点渣…？（超小声）

496

K也没好到哪里去吧……怎么说，一边……呃……算了不说了……

lz

K（无奈）：帮你瞒着R也好，自愿让你上也好，的确都是出于我自己的意愿啊。

（这一句有点模糊，我也只是大概补全而已……实际上只有O的声音比较清楚，K一直很小声。）

O：什么出于你自己的意愿，你说话能不能过脑啊！你到现在还想继续骗我——

K：……是真……

O：……等一下。等一下，你什么意思，K。

（之后很长一段时间都没有声音，不知道在做什么，可能是O在理顺思路吧……）

O：……你到底什么意思？什么叫出于你自己的意愿……

K：你脸红什么？

O：……是不是我想的那个意思？

O：你说话啊，笑什么……

（真不想继续听下去了。）

O：你再不说话我……我、我亲你了。

（真的不想继续听下去了。）


	9. Chapter 9

lz

O：……是不是我想的那个意思？

O：你说话啊，笑什么……

（真不想继续听下去了。）

O：你再不说话我……我、我亲你了。

（真的不想继续听下去了。）

497

现在就很想按住两个人的头冷酷的说“now kiss！”

498

R酱wwwww亲了吗！亲了吗！亲了吗！！！亲了吗！！！！

499

O，等下，O好会脸红哦……www可爱，真的是弟弟属性……超在意，一直在吃飞醋www

500

还有玩情趣超强的K，吃狗粮吃到爆炸还要强装镇定做红娘的R酱，这什么神奇发小组合，三个人都太可爱了吧！（大喊）

501

R酱！当时把卫生间的门锁死了吗！！就应该把他们关在里面生孩子！！！

lz

亲没亲我不知道，反正出来的时候K戴着口罩。

502

498你还问ww绝对亲了！壁咚！法式热吻！按捺不住……！

503

口罩……！

504

口罩！

505

口罩！

506

法式热吻——

507

啊，OK杀我——

508

我怀疑上面是同一个人wwwK戴口罩ww感觉好激烈，还是说O太莽撞了把K的嘴唇磕破了哈哈哈哈

509

毕竟是处男人设…！亲红了！

510

你们想过R酱吗www一个人坐在外面寂寞喝酒……

511

哈哈哈R酱我们不要理那少女怀春的两人了，来来来，干了这杯二锅头！

512

来晚了来晚了，突然发现你们同事的缩写是GAY，奇妙的巧合

513

我们来具体脑补一下法式热吻好不好！以之前表现得人设来看，应该是O一个激动撞上去，然后K无奈地配合……嘿嘿……嘿嘿嘿……

514

不应当！O和K应该慢慢靠近，两个人都很不好意思，最终……！

515

我实名认为楼上ooc了！

516

没有啊，O不是还有女子高中生人设嘛……

517

O人设太离奇了wwww女高霸总www明明是K性冷感，却由K先提出上床，我真的不懂这个情节www

lz

总之我继续啦，O说完这句话后，他们两个就没有声音了。过了会儿我才听到他们继续聊天。

O：所以你刚才……说得那个人……

K：我说得哪个人？

O：……你是不是欠揍啊K。

K：嗯~我可能欠别的吧……

（啊，原话是你们想的那样……够了，K你收敛一点。）

O：R还在外面……！你干什么别伸手……腰带，等等……喂！K！

K：能问问吗？你为什么不想让R知道？

（当时我很认真地想，他们要是真的又开始我立刻出去）

O：这哪有为什么啊……

O：……R一直把你当男神的吧，这种事……要怎么跟她解释啊。再说了我还以为你有别的喜欢的人……我也不方便说我和你在一起了吧，难道说你因为寂寞找我做吗，R怎么可能接受……

K（无奈）：我在你心里是什么形象啊……以为事情是这样你还喜欢我……

O：……什么啊，你不是只有喝醉那一次找我了吗。后来都是我主动的……

O：我也没有办法啊，我又不是因为你哪里有多好才喜欢你……

K：那是因为什么？

O：你这个人是不是真的笨蛋啊？我又不是这个意思……我是说，我喜欢你不是因为你有多好，也不是因为你替我做了什么……我全都喜欢啊，我又没得选。我怎么知道我因为什么喜欢你……

K：O，我觉得你语言水平有点问题。

O：……喂你这个人！我都说这种话了你有点表示啊！

（你们真会跑题……到底想在里面聊到什么时候）

K：好啦……出去吧。

O：你干嘛突然亲上来！你……等等你先……你先告诉我你为什么选帮我瞒着R。

K：这不是你的意思吗？哪有为什么……

O：……你是不是觉得我还喜欢R？所以就选帮我瞒着R？

（O还挺靠谱的嘛）

K：……刚开始是这样……

O：刚开始？

K：……嗯……后来我以为你只是还喜欢女孩子……

K：……都是因为你总是喜欢玩那些奇怪的东西吧……

（我听到这里就有不祥的预感。）

O：……

K：玩女装游戏就算了，还非要我穿……之前做的时候都要求我穿了吧，所以我觉得你说不定还是喜欢女性，不能接受男性……

（……K你闭嘴。）

518

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这什么展开哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

519

他们之间的误会由这种东西垒起来的？？？所以根本没有误会只是在玩情趣吧？？？

520

R酱……！这么多话都记住了！！！记性超好，不简单。

lz

记性好吗？啊，怎么说，因为我之前是学医的。而且他们在里面聊天的时候，因为很无聊，所以我有记录一点……

521

画一下重点，寂寞KK，在线约炮。他和O到底最开始怎么搞起来的，我已经懵逼了！

522

所以结婚的事呢？！？！？！我等了这么久！？！？？！怎么还没！？！？啊？？？！？

523

怎么没人在意女装啊！！！！！！！鸢大大氪金榜首是在为K搭配衣服吗！！！！！！

524

能、能问一下R酱，K的形象吗……是不是……白发……

525

楼上你这是怎么推测出来的……！莫非……！我去下游戏看鸢大大的角色了大家。

lz

……我也要去看看了。K是银发，不过不注意的话说是白发也可以。

526

什么惊天展开哈哈哈哈暗恋前辈的女子高中生吗O是哈哈哈哈哈什么小学生套路啊

527

K……不，哦不是，鸢大大游戏里捏得K，有点点好看……沉迷了，这是什么女神，怪不得是榜首……

528

嘶溜……我满脑子这个形象的K在床上的样子……不多说了我自删……

529

恭迎变态们入场wwwww这种时候果然你们是最兴奋的wwwwww

530

哈哈哈哈趁着R酱去看游戏，你们又在干什么哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

531

我……我也在幻想，啊……白发女神，我心动……我懂O为什么每次会控制不住对K下手了……

532

好羡慕R酱……啊，R酱我们面基吧……（被揍）

lz

……和K有七成相似，K本人比这个寡淡一点。以及都怪你们，我现在脑中也有幻象了，下周一上班该怎么面对K。要不从此逃班算了。

533

wwwwwwwR酱wwwwwwwwww清醒一点wwwwwwww

534

我翻到了他上期搭得那套黑红色的裙子，啊……K的肤色也这么白吗？配上黑衣服真的好好看，虽然红云有点俗，但是指甲油好赞啊……O好会玩……

535

什、什么东西，我心动了，我现在就去下游戏！

lz

可恶，O真的氪了好多啊，我想要的很多衣服他都有……限量版也全都齐全了，他到底是玩了多久……

536

黑红色那套噢噢噢噢那套的亮点，诸君，我认为在于可以真空。

537

真什么空，那套的精髓在于袜夹好不好！ 

538

我觉得紫色那套也很好……！O还取名叫斯坎儿了……好奇怪的名字，不过不妨碍好看……O品味还不错嘛……

539

不错个鬼哈哈哈哈那套绿色的厚马甲看到了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不过那套的手腕，吸溜！

540

为什么我觉得你们都下了游戏……不应当……

541

斯坎儿那个彩妆真的好强……魅惑max，这是哪里来的魅魔吗，我天我头晕目眩……

lz

刚才跟O说了，让他把账号借我玩两天~

好啦，我继续了。

之后O就和K出来了。

我：你们两个是笨蛋吗？

K：这算两个问题哦，R。

（还真是春风得意啊这家伙）

我：……还要继续玩吗，我换一个问题好了，O，你有什么要向我坦白的事吗？

O：……R……那个……其实，我和K……

我：我已经知道了。

O：……咳，对不起，R……

我：外面基本上什么都能听见哦。你们两个在说什么。

O吓得差点跳起来了w

542

话说回来O玩换装游戏为什么还要自带遮挡物，真的看不到下半张脸，是什么固有结界吗……我信K一直戴口罩了……也太还原了，他是真的在当K的试衣游戏在玩吧……

543

R酱又继续了！哦！哦哦哦！在坦白方面也有进展！

544

这么说O玩换装游戏根本就是惊天大糖吗www

545

结婚的事……（啜泣）

546

你们两个是笨蛋吗哈哈哈哈哈哈真心话大冒险哈哈哈哈哈K人设崩塌！O说要看着K，不让K欺负R酱是真的！我觉得O说得没错！

547

差点跳起来……可爱……

548

重点不是R酱时不时出现的“w”吗我真的觉得好黑www

lz

之后就是我问O结婚究竟怎么回事了，怎么说呢……

O：就是上个月的事，进展出了很大问题的那次。我心情就不是很好啊，就买了酒，让K陪我喝……

我：然后呢？

O：然后，然后K就和我说，你别太在意工作了，没事的……你说我怎么能不在意嘛！你和K都做得那么好，就我一个人在拖后腿，我还以为我有长进了的，结果还是比不上你们两个……

我：完全没有的事，你都在想什么啊。O你不是一直都做得很好吗？K安慰你了吧？他怎么说的？

K（很尴尬地移开了视线）：……

O（看了一眼K）：也、也没什么啦……就是说我不要有太大压力……

我：肯定不只这样吧？快点老实交代。

O：……呃，K说……工作压力这么大的话，找个人结婚怎么样？

K：……咳。

O：找个人结婚不错吧，会安慰你，你觉得累的话可能也会给你按摩。回家见到妻子，就会觉得心情变好了。总是和我呆在一起根本发泄不了压力吧。他是这么说的。

我：……等下，这中间的逻辑是怎么回事，K……K那时候已经喝醉了吧……

K：……嗯……

O：我就说我没有压力很大，我只是想跟你聊天啊，你是不是嫌我烦？想把我从你家赶出去？

K：……（捂住了脸）

O：K就说不是，他只是觉得我把生活的重心都放在工作上了。跟他回了家还会嘀嘀咕咕工作上的事，这样不好。所以结婚很好啊，结婚有什么不好，可以把工作和生活分开来。对了，说到这里我就想说，这家伙有什么资格说我啊，明明项目碰到问题的时候，加班最凶的就是他了。

K：……我去下洗手间……

我：K你给我坐着听。

K（无奈）：……R你就是想看我出洋相吧……

O：我说结婚是需要感情基础的啊，你怎么可以这样随随便便的，当然是要找喜欢的人结婚……你不许随便结婚。

我：……你们两个根本都喝醉了吧，O你的逻辑也……

O：K就说我没有要随便结婚啊……我说那你怎么突然提这个，我说你，难道压力也太大了吗？因为我拖进度了，老师教训你了吗？老师明明很宠你的。

O：K说没有的事，你别乱想。还问我有没有想过结婚的事，我说当然要把工作稳定下来再考虑那些……K就突然脱口而出说——

K（脸超红）：我当时的确是说……干脆你就和我结婚好了……可是你不是拒绝了吗？

我：……啊？O不是说你们约好了去结婚吗？O你当时到底是怎么回答的……最好把语气也复述给我听。

O：……我说朋友怎么可能结婚啊，K你是不是真的压力太大了……

我：这根本没有约好啊，你是自己脑补了什么东西吗……

O：……不是这样的，不是这个……

我：到底怎么回事啦……

O：K……K他，就问我为什么不能，他喝酒了啊，眼睛就湿漉漉的，看起来很可怜。我就说我们两个是男的，怎么结婚……

K（红到爆炸）：……O，别说了……

O（也超红）：……

我：……K不会是说了“为什么不可以，男人和男人也是可以上床的……”这种话吧。

O：R……你……

我：……我看小说得来的经验。

O：……哦，反正差不多就是那么一回事……然后……然后就……

然后这家伙吞吞吐吐快有十分钟，终于跟我说明白了。

这家伙把K折腾到快要晕过去之后，才跟K说明天一起去结婚：）

那个时候K还知道些什么啦！这个笨蛋！

549

信、信息量好大！！！！

550

这什么奇妙误会啊哈哈哈哈哈真的是，Owww朋友不可以结婚但可以上床吗wwww之前明明拒绝了为什么之后就被K带着上床了啊www

551

不不不，我觉得O的逻辑可能是这样：朋友结什么婚，先循序渐进当情侣啊！ 

552

整个帖子，K唯二打的直球就是“你跟我结婚”，“男人和男人可以上床”。

553

“你也不许随随便便结婚”！！O！啊！这不就是！明晃晃的箭头吗！为什么你们这样的对话还能搞成这样！！！

lz

之后的误会我没有多问啦，不过想也知道，K这家伙应该是只记得求婚被拒绝了。但结婚的话题之前又有谈过……

554

大嘎好，我只是一个可怜的过路人。但依照我提取的人设，我觉得他们当时可能是这样的对话！

O：喂，昨天说好的那件事……

K：……什么？

O：就……结婚的事……

K：……对不起，O，我不是故意……昨晚我……抱歉，我可能是真的喝太多了……

O：……你什么意思？你想说什么？你后悔了？K你后悔了？

K：O？你怎么了……？脸色很差……

O：……你快点给我想起来，K。不想起来今天我们就耗在这里好了。

K：……O，今天还要上班的，再不起就迟到了。

O：迟到又怎么样，不想迟到你就给我想起来啊。

K：……是结婚的事吧？O，你听我说，上床了不代表就得结婚……不是你说的吗？结婚需要找合适的人……

然后可能是K或者O先提了R，又或者K说了什么让O觉得K有喜欢的人，这次只是“因为寂寞”的话。由此，误会产生！为这一历史性时刻鼓掌！

555

楼上课代表wwww不想起来就耗在这里这句，把握得很精髓wwww

lz

……啊，差不多就是这样啦，554楼真的很厉害……

lz

对了，O说完这件事后，K就问O还有没有什么想问的。

O说没有了，K就向我提问了。

K：R，我确认一下，上次你在我们家借宿那天，是不是也都听到了？

我：……嗯。

O：……

O：……

O：！？！？！？！？！？！？！啊！？！？！？！？！？！？！！？！

w

-end-


End file.
